


Couldn't find Nick, so...

by stevegallacci



Category: Zootopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci
Summary: What if Judy can't find Wilde to track down what happened to Otterton? Will his accomplice, Finnik, do? Even more a straight police procedural than my earlier stories, without Mystic Springs, Mr. Big and other comedic/dramatic bits.





	Couldn't find Nick, so...

Oboy! Her first real case! And what was she thinking? A forty-eight hour deadline in a ten-day-old case in a strange city! Judy slumped down to Clauhauser's desk, she didn't even have her own office work space yet, and she was going to do - what?

Clauhauser only made it clear how ill equipped she was for the task at hand. 

"Isn't there anything beyond my 'phone to connect me to things?" She whined under her breath, not expecting an answer. 

"Well, your ticket writer can give you some basic info, at least vehicle registrations and confirming driver's licenses and stuff." the Big Cat offered.

Judy pulled the hand set out to consider it. They hadn't even told her that. Just run parking tickets. Almost like everything here was set up for her to fail. 

So, of course the file only had the single traffic cam image of Otterton. But the hint of tail could be a real lead. However, before she went out, she begged access to a workstation to do a little research on that good for nothing fox, and a little refresher on some codes and regulations.

Then she was off in the awful meter maid cart. At least she'd figured how to get something approximately normal traffic speed out of it. Yet another thing she wasn't told. 

So, where to start? As it was just after lunch, either the Fox was making new pops for the afternoon rush hour or tidying up after the lunch crowd. But would he use the same routine again? Would he be smart or over confedent? 

Then she got lucky, sort of. The garish van driven by Wilde's partner, the tiny Fennec, was in a free parking side street. Her ticket pad said the registered owner was a Hiram Finster. If they were going to do a close of business sale today, they would need to get to the preparation shortly so she didn't expect she would have to wait very long. Hiding the cart in an alley, her hunch pain off with the approach of the miniature fox just a few minutes later. 

"Hiram Finster*, I presume?" 

The tiny beast growled at that. "I'd prefer Finnick!" And as before, his base voice was a bit of a surprise. "But since you're not a real cop, you wouldn't know that."

Judy rolled her eye. "As I explained yesterday, I am a real cop. And while I was looking for Nick Wilde, as his accomplice, you'll do."

"Accomplice? In what? Nick has all his papers!" Clearly confedent that this was just some petty harassment.

"Not exactly. They don't include food preparation, nor proper disposal of bio-hazardous food waste items."

Finnik made a 'you got to be kidding face'. "Biohazard? You're reachin' awfully hard for that rap."

"Your 'red wood' was in various mammal's mouths.' Judy returned. "Then there are the matter of taxes."

The Fennec's face stiffened at that. Their off-book dealings in pawsicles and other things were a thing. Most cops would just lean on them a bit over other petty crimes, real or imagined, or simply because they were foxes out in public. This bunny was going after a real liability.

"And there's the matter of your van."

That made Finnik bristle in defensive anger. "What about my van?"

"From the sounds of it, likely multiple equipment and emission violations. Might need to have it impounded."

The Fox seethed, he knew this was some kind of shake down, but didn't dare say anything beyond, "What do you want?"

"I just need some help finding a Mr. Otterton." And she showed him both the family photo and the traffic cam image. "He's been missing for the past ten days and you two may have been the last to see him around."

Finnik could not help but notice the shift in the Bunny's tone. Her confident confrontation, clearly an act, was then becoming more of a plea, with, perhaps a little desperation?

"Not sure - ten days you say?" Of course he remembered. Emmett the Florist was the most mellow Otter he'd ever known. But that day he seemed twitchy, and scored a pawsicle to nervously nibble on. And another thing - . "Ten days seem an awful cold lead? What's up with that?" 

"Yes, isn't it though?" This whole thing had been bugging Judy once she actually got into it. The belated investigation, at the insistence of the Mayor's Office, just fourteen missing mammals out of who knew how many cases there might well be in a city that size. Was that they were all preds have anything to do with it? True, there was Mrs. Otterton in person asking about any progress, but appeared that nothing had been done before she got the case.

True, she had the rare luck to connect Wilde with Otterton, a point that no one at the ZPD knew about. Otherwise she would be flailing around at random throughout the city. 

Judy shook her head. "I'm sorry. It looks like I've been set up to fail. To prove that a dump bunny can't be a real cop. So I was given this miniscule lead and just forty-eight hours to solve it."

Trying to keep her composure, though her eyes were beginning to wet, she continued. "I thought I could squeeze Wilde and he would miraculously lead me to everything I'd need to find Otterton." 

Finnik snorted. "Yeah, like that'd ever happen. He's too smooth to ever let anyone get a hook into him." He wasn't quite feeling sorry for the Bunny, she was still a sort of cop, but he knew all too much about being disregarded. 

"So, what you gonna do about me? As you said, I've got chump change violations out the ass, so you'd get at least a few brownie points for that."

"No. I was only hoping to pressure you a bit. I'm hardly going to bust a cute - " She cut herself off. "I'm so sorry! We Bunnies hate being called cute, so diminishing, and you probably get it even worse." 

Finnik was prepared to get some righteous rage on, but seeing how contrite the Bunny was, relaxed. 

Finally, with a bit of a knowing smirk, "Yeah." And made a decision. "An' I can help you, at least a little." 

The look of hope on the poor Doe's face was priceless.

"Otterton was worried about somethin'. Normally, he's totally chill, and doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, but got a pop to get nervous on. Then got a taxi. Since you got a time stamp on that photo, dispatch ought to have a record of where he went."

Then Finnik really took the plunge.

"However, I know these guys, and if you go in all ZPD official, they'll get all legalistic, warrants and subpoenas and that." 

"So - what do you suggest?"

"If I go in with you, and we ask as a favor for a friend kind of thing, we'd have more luck gettin' answers."

Judy was clearly relieved for even that little promise of progress. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Well, next time, just remember that we're doin' these sketchy things 'cause that's all we really can do." 

"Surely there's more honest work..." Judy trailed off, seeing the Fennec's exasperated expression. 

"Listen. Even IF we can get some bottom of the barrel scut work, Foxes are always the last hired, first fired, and worse, always the prime suspect when anything happens." Finnik huffed. "And if you check my sheet, yeah, I got priors, but they're all plea-bargains on bogus charges. Ya see, no Fox ever got found not guilty if it ever went to trial. And it always ends up a heavy fine. No jail time, 'cause that costs the city. Livin' in the city as a Fox tax is what Nick calls it."

All this took Judy aback. She'd assumed Wilde's verbal beat down was simply a cheap con's petty cruelty. But there was clearly a life of bitter disappointments behind his all too apt assessments. And it only added to her growing suspicion that her idealistic image of the city and even the ZPD was only her naive wishful thinking.

"Finnik, when we're done here, can you pass on my heartfelt apology to Wilde? Maybe I am more of a dumb Bunny than I realized, but I really do want to make the world a better place." 

The little Fox gave her a look. "Make the world a better place, is that all?"

"I was well known for my modest ambitions back home."

"I'll bet."

Shortly they were arrived at the taxi garage and dispatch center.

"Like I said, let me do the talkin'."

Judy held back as Finnik strode up to the dispatch desk. The Ferret in head 'phones held up a paw as he finished a call and the then did a quick bit of data entry. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

"A guy I know went missin' after gettin' in one o' your cabs."

"You trying to say something?" Pointing at Judy.

"Nothing like that. It's just no one's seen him since. The Bunny cop promised his wife she'd look into it as a favor." And he rolled his eyes for effect. "We got a time and place." Showing him the traffic cam image. 

The Ferret examined it, first giving them a bored glance, then seeing the time/date stamp. "Wait a minute! You're only now following up the report?"

Finnik and Judy exchanged looks. "What report?" 

"That fair attacked my driver and caused a crash. Manches got his insurance pinged, waiting for the assault claim to be finalized." Then seeing Judy's incredulous expression, "Oh, that's great! I'm down a car and driver and the cops have lost the paperwork."

"I'm sorry, sir. I was only given this as a missing mammal case this morning." 

"Well, that's just great." And the Ferret pulled on his whiskers in vexation.

"But what happened to the fare, Mr. Otterton?" 

"According to Manches, he wanted to get to the university, really anxious. Then he freaked out, climbed over the seat and attacked him. Then after the crash, ran off."

"Is that all?" 

"'Fraid so. You'll have to talk to him to get the details." He wrote down the address. "And get this case settled. Manches is a good guy and can't afford to be idled like this." 

Then Judy thought of a detail. "Say, did you get a card or contact number from the officer who took the original report?"

"Yeah." and the Ferret rummaged around his desk. "Here ya go." 

It was a Sergeant Wooliford out of the Third Precinct. Judy called the number on the card and only got a voice mail answer. She responded with a brief explanation that she was following up on the incident with Otterton as a missing mammal and would be interviewing Manches about it.

"Well, that's that for that." Judy said as she and Finnik left the office. "I can drop you back off at your van now. And thanks for all your help." 

He just grunted a simple "No prob'."

As she drove back, she couldn't help but think there seemed to be some kind of problem in the ZPD. Case data should be shared throughout the precincts, but it was clearly not the case here. Everything about this seemed more and more outside of what she'd been trained for in the academy. 

Finally, they made it back to Finnik's van. 

"I'm so sorry for resorting to those threats at the beginning. But be careful, they are all technically actionable."

Finnik gave Judy a look. "And yet you're lettin' me slide. Already on the slippery slope of bein' as crooked a cop as the rest." In a not quite joking tone. 

Judy hung her head at that. Textbook training had not prepared her nearly enough for all that she'd just gone through. 

Finnik did give her instructions as to how to get to Manches' address, then watched the sad Bunny cop head out. His first instinct was to just let her go. She'd be all right; maybe get a little lost, but no harm, no foul. Yeah, right. 

He got in the van and took a breath or two. No. He wasn't going to go with her, exactly, just tag along, discreet like, to keep an eye on her. Nothing was going to happen, and he could afford to waste another hour with the Bunny. And if Nick had to wait a few, well its his own fault for not getting found first.

Finnik snorted at that. He could just imagine how he'd mess with her on her fool's errand. Well, enough of that, now on with the show.

He got to the area of the address before her easily enough, and parked the van in a well-hidden side. Now to find a good dry vantage point to see what he might see. The little cop cart showed up a few minutes later, the Bunny didn't get lost after all. 

Manches' place was on the far side of a gap, with the residences and roads weaving up the rugged landscape and even into the massive tree canopies, precarious looking rope bridges connected more of the neighborhood than sidewalks. And there went the Bunny cop. Cute butt, but no tail worth the attention of his taste. 

Judy came up to Manches' door. Was there a doorbell, yes, behind the vines. Okay. Best professional stance. Polite and helpful. No body cam, but the 'phone will do for now.

"Mr. Manches?"

A big black Jaguar peeked from behind his chained door. "Ah! The ZPD, finally come to fix my status!"

"Well, not exactly..." Judy had to admit.

"Anyway, let me get the door." He closed it to undo the chain, and then there was a startled gasp. "What in the world? But, here." the door opened with Manches rubbing his neck. "That was not a bug? I thought something bit me."

He held out his paw to show a bit of blue glop, and was that fragments of a paint ball? He wiped his paw off on a dishcloth. 

Judy was a bit surprised but all cop this time. "Have you had any problem with that kind of harassment before? It's been years ago, but back in Bunnyburrow there was a lot of paintballing going on. Mostly petty vandalism, mind you, but there was the occasional - ."

Judy caught herself; She wasn't there to wax nostalgic. "Sorry. I'm here looking to find out what happened to Mr. Otterton, who was apparently your fare ten days ago. He's been missing ever since."

The Jaguar considered a moment, then. "Because you would not believe me if I told you, I will show you." He paused and gave Judy a cautious look. "We cabbies are not supposed to record our fares, for their privacy, or have regular dash cams with audio. But for our own safety, we often have secret cams going, erased after every successful fare, so there can be no accusations of violation. But if anything happens..."

"I entirely understand. So, you do have a recording?"

"Yes. I took it from the cab after the accident, not wanting to reveal it to the cops at the time because they seemed okay with my story. But I kept it just in case." He went over to a desk and brought out a memory chip, but as he pawed it over to her, he gave a little shudder and became unsteady on his feet. 

"Sorry, I have to sit - feel - ." He staggered back into a chair and sagged, shaking his head.

Judy came over to him. "Are you - ? Do you need anything?"

"Dunno, feel so..." The Jaguar then began to shiver and pant. "Really dizzy."

Judy stood by, unsure if she should call in a medical emergency. After some moments, Manches groaned and clutched at his head, then the groans turned into growls. He gripped the arms of the chair, flexing himself. Was it some manner of convulsion or what? He then focused on Judy, his eyes oddly dilated and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

At that, Judy was filled with an atavistic dread, that was no longer the face of a taxi driver, but an enraged beast, the ancient instinctual nightmare returned!

The Jaguar rose from the chair, a bit unsteady, but clearly intent on the Rabbit. Judy leapt back, then bolted form the door, the motion prompting the Jaguar to chase. 

Out the door and on the rope bridge Judy had an initial head start, doubly so as the Jaguar was still finding his legs, then resorted to going on all fours. But even with her athletic bounding, the large cat was closing the gap.

After a few zigs and zags and dramatic leaps, an unlucky swipe of a clawed paw snagged her suit and dragged her down. He then pounced, attempting to bite her body, but her torso armor protected her from the crushing jaws. Judy had not trained for grappling combat, but was able to fend off the worst of the Cat's attack, blocking and kicking his attempts at a killing bite. 

While the rest of her suit was intended to protect her from the occasional slash or stab, it began to shred with his frenzied clawing. He finally got a biting hold of her left arm, the remains of the suit preventing him from tearing the arm off outright. In that moment, Judy remembered the Fox Repellant.

She discharged the whole thing into his eyes and nose. He recoiled, screaming in pain and surprise and staggered away from her. Then after an attempt to wipe his face, bolted away into the brush.

Judy lay there a moment, simply catching her breath. She then grouped for her 'phone, to assure it and its record of the past few minutes were intact. Only then did she try to call the ZPD. But her mangled left arm didn't seem to be working. Why was that? And her right paw was making a mess on the pad. All that bleeding was making doing anything so difficult. And there was a lot of it everywhere. 

Just when she managed to type in 911, there was the sound of something approaching. Judy froze, not even her nose twitched, and in that tense silence- . 

"911, what is your emergency?" Seemed to roar out. She screamed in surprise, while Finnik scooped up the 'phone.

"Yeah! Have a police officer, badly mauled. Needs medical ASAP!"

"Mauled, you say?"

"Yeah! Jaguar gone crazy! Chewed up the Bunny really bad!"

"Bunny? Are you sure?"

"Come on! Its Judy Hopps, ya know!? First Bunny cop!"

"oh. Transferring you to ZPD dispatch!"

After an agonizing several minutes of repeated descriptions and locations, he was relieved to hear that help was on its way. Finnik then fully focused on Judy. 

What a mess. She had a very broken left arm and several nasty looking slashes on both her arms and legs. Then there were also numerous pucker points where teeth had not penetrated the suit but must have inflicted pressure wounds underneath. 

Judy beckoned with her right paw. "Finn, My 'phone. Give it to the 'PD. An' a chip. Cab cam, shows what happened to otter." She sounded alarmingly woozy.

"Yeah, right! You just stay alive and give it to them yourself."

Judy tried to smile. "Yeah, whole career done two days. But did find clues conspiracies - thanks." 

It only took moments for the first ZPD and medical units to arrive. Finnick stood back and the EMTs do their thing, though he might as well have been invisible to the first cops on scene. It wasn't until he yelled at one that anyone took noticed. 

"Yeah, what do you want, Cubby?"

Finnik bristled but was going to hold his temper. "Hey! I'm the one who called it in! An' been helpin' her with this case!"

The officer scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Tell it to the Chief!" Obviously blowing him off.

Well, the 'Chief', perhaps the big Bull snapping instructions, was the one referred to. 

"Yo! Boss Bull! You the Chief?"

"Who's asking?"

"A concerned citizen. I've been with Hopps. Found out about the missing Otter and some other shit. And now you've got a crazed Jaguar out in the woods, likely going to do a number on anyone else he finds like he did Hopps."

"So, it was a Jaguar, crazed you say, who did this?"

"Yeah. Manches, a taxi driver. The last mammal to see Otterton, apparently before HE went crazy. Attacked Manches who then wrecked his taxi. Its all in the police report that no one ever saw."

The Bull called his units. "Our suspect is a Jaguar, described as irrational and physically violent."

Turning back to Finnik. "What do you mean by a missing report?"

"Yeah. The taxi company said so. Made out both an accident and assault report ten days ago. Hopps said there was nothing in her missing mammal file about it."

The Bull growled (!) at that.

"And Hopps told me to give you these. A cab cam record of the Otter incident, and her 'phone. She used it to record her interview with Manches before he went nuts."

The Bull looked at the 'phone and realized it was still on record. He stopped it and went to review. There was the Jaguar, Manches, a seemingly calm enough fellow. The little splat action was awfully suspicious and he took special note of the washcloth. That needed to go to the lab. Then after seeing the next minutes, it was even more clear that it was a critical piece of evidence.

No one had gone into the Manches residence yet, waiting for the CSI team. Bogo took the chance, noting only an overturned chair that fit the in-room action. He found the washcloth, a smear of blue goo and paint ball shell was all there. He took a snap with his 'phone and then ever so carefully used an evidence bag as a glove to pick up and bag the item. 

Going back outside, he found the Fennec and motioned him to follow. "You're coming with me back to headquarters. I want you to recount every second of what happened with you and Hopps."

Needless to say, Finnik was not keen on that. "Or? Some Precinct thirteen action?"

The Bull grimaced at that. "No. Of course not. But this smells like Hopps got into something a lot more complicated than a missing Otter. So I need to find out everything."

He motioned to one of the police cruisers and that he needed a driver. A huge Ice Bear nodded and ushered them in. Bogo inserted the cab cam chip into the cruiser's workstation and wordlessly watched the action. The Otter getting hit with what appeared to be a blue paint ball, first thinking it was a belligerent bug then obviously a nasty prank.

Otterton had been insistent that the cabbie make haste to the university. There had been thefts of a particular plant and he was worried that it might mean something. Bogo groaned at that. Hopps had busted the petty thief Weasleton over some odd plant bulbs. Then, after a few minutes, the Otter became agitated and then attacked the driver, resulting in the crash.

With all that Bogo and Finnik had a heart-to-heart about everything else that could be recalled about the last few hours. Finnik took some small delight in his discussion of Zootopia's less than sterling realities, as it made the Bull squirm a bit in acknowledgement. But, by the end of the trip, Bogo had a pretty good picture of what might be going on. Finnik noticed a respectful nod from the Ice Bear officer for his help. A first time for everything.

"So. You willing to put all that down on paper?" Bogo asked. 

Finnik made a face. He'd been forced to write confessions for crimes more imagined than real before. But for the Bunny, and the Glob honest truth for a change, sure.

A few hours later, Bogo was at the Mayor's office. Mayor Lionheart, always the effusive politician, was all smiles with his arrival. "Yes. What can I do for the head of the ZPD?"

"I've got a possibly critical news about those missing mammals you've been asking about."

Lionheart was startled by that. "What missing mammals?"

"The fourteen I got a somewhat belated request for priority attention. Some of them were already two and three weeks old."

The big cat glanced around, nervously trying to collect himself. Finally, "What do you have?"

"One of the missing was an Otter, who appeared to have been dosed with a neurotoxin that provoked a psychotic rage, like a savage animal. Then, when one of our officers went to interview a witness, the witness too was dosed and assaulted the officer." 

"Is the officer alright?" Said in genuine concern. 

"She'll live. It was Hopps, the new Bunny on the force."

"Oh no. This is bad. The critics of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative will use it to 'prove' that it was going to put unqualified mammals in harm's way." 

"I hope not. She did some excellent investigative work with this and it was only bad luck that got her hurt. As it was, almost any officer would not have faired better with the attack." Bogo was not going to admit for now how poorly he had supported the little Rabbit, an under-equipped rookie without a partner to cover her. And seeing the 'phone record of the attack, was shocked at the ferocity and impressed that she had done as well as she did in the circumstance.

Lionheart seemed relieved by the supportive news, and then Bogo continued.

"As for the chemical agent, it was derived from a plant, and delivered by a kind of paint ball pellet, absorbed through the skin." He wasn't going to mention that the source of that had already been secured. Weasleton was still in processing when the word came down that he was to be held incommunicado with a chemical terrorism charge. The secret TUSK raid on the lab got a lot of very useful evidence, but no one was yet willing to roll on the ringleader yet. 

Lionheart's jaw dropped in shock, and then he breathed a sigh of relief, only to then groan in dismay. "This is the best good news, bad news I've ever faced." He said in a tone in sad resignation. "First, I didn't send out any special request for those missing mammal. I have them all in - ah - protective custody."

"WHAT!?"

"I couldn't have what I thought was various predators going savage for no good reason. Pred/prey relations are not the best already at the moment, including me being an all too obvious predator. How could anyone trust me?" 

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought I needed to keep it secret until a cause and cure could be found."

Bogo pinched the bridge of his muzzle and muttered something under his breath. Then, "So? What? You have them all in some kind of lock-up?"

"The old Cliffside, had a section refurbished. They're being cared for as best as can be." Lionheart's gestures pleaded.

Bogo considered, "How did you capture them, or even know what was happening before anyone else?"

"I got lucky. A utility crew was able to entangle the first one in a barrier net. Then, thank goodness for Bellwether, she made the suggestion about keeping them secret and setting up what she called containment crews. They'd monitor security and traffic cams to be on the look out for what we were calling savage mammals."

"Awfully convenient - ?" Bogo's face got hard. 

"Yes lucky for me." Lionheart was being a bit clueless.

"And what would happen when it got out that you were suppressing a potential major social and health safety crisis. If this 'going savage' was something other than targeted poisoning?"

Lionheart's face in belated realization. "I'd be ruined!"

"At least. And the ZPD's reputation along with it." Growled Bogo. "Not only we didn't know about the circumstances of the missing mammals, thanks to you." The Cat cringed a bit at that. "But I've found out there may be accomplices in this conspiracy in the ZPD. Reports not being forwarded and potential investigations never begun."

"Really?" 

"So much so that I'm keeping the fact of the poison secret for the moment. I'm hoping whoever is behind this will tip her hoof and make a mistake I can take action against." 

"Do you mean Bellwether?"

"I hope not. But I had an interweb search done and found some disturbing early on-line traffic. Anti-pred stuff. Nothing actionable. She seems to have been very politically astute from early on, so never went too far. But its clear she had issues with preds going back a long way."

"But back to the poison. Is it treatable?"

"My lab only just identified it, but they're hopeful. We'll be working with other agencies shortly to get more expertise on it."

"And Hopps?"

"From what I heard, she has a good chance of recovery, but she did get literally chewed up a bit."

Lionheart was visibly crushed by that. "The poor Bunny. She was so eager, so keen on, what did she say, try to make the world a better place."

Bogo found himself wincing at that. 

Lionheart continued, more dejected, "So. What about me? Censured? Resign? Arrested?" 

"We'll need to get to the bottom of the poisoning and root out the bad apples in the force, first." Then Bogo considered. "Would you have kept the missing mammals secret if Bellwether hadn't suggested it?"

"Honestly? I wanted to get them secured and cared for first and foremost. Thought of Zootopia Central or the University Medical Center first. And had to admit about to a bit of concern about public panic. But it was Bellwether who emphasized the prey/pred tension angle, and, regrettably, my own political vulnerability."

Bogo considered, "I don't know about your mayoral career, but with a little work, I think we can keep you out of jail." 

"Seriously?"

"Well, you either illegally confined those citizens and all that on your own or were manipulated into doing so as part of a larger plot. Either way, not a lot of confidence building with the electorate." 

"-sigh- You're right." The Lion looked around his office. "I suppose Swinton will be mayor pro-tem until a special election, if Bellwether is actually behind all this." 

Bogo had to grunt at that. The head of the city counsel was no fan of the current chief of the ZPD, a mutual feeling there, but she was the least unqualified in the small sad circle of candidates for the posting. He then pointed out, "I think it best we get the investigation going just a bit further before getting too dramatic. Obviously we'll need to transfer custody of the fourteen to, I suppose, the University. Let them assess their condition, and with the toxin sample, get them on the road to recovery." 

The Mayor's intercom buzzed. "Mr. Mayor. There is a lot of press out here, just swarmed in. All kinds of crazy talk about savage mammals and stuff."

The two shared a look. 

"That kind of pushes the issue."

The first thing they heard as they exited the mayor's office was the demanding, "Is it true that you've secretly hidden more than a dozen mammals gone mysteriously savage? And haven't warned the public about this growing crisis?"

And before either could answer, "And just this afternoon, a further predator has gone savage and nearly killed a ZPD Officer?" 

Then more reporters clamored over versions of how much of what kind of threat this was to public safety and why hasn't the ZPD done more to protect them. 

Bogo had been trying to settle the crowd down with hoof gestures to attempt an answer, but seeing that was not working, resorted to his time tested technique. "QUIET!"

"While there will be a fuller statement later, the immediate information is as follows. There have been a series of attacks made on various citizens with a chemical agent to provoke a psychotic reaction that could seem to be 'savage'. This was done to predators as part of a plot to cause fear and division between the classes of mammals. The full extent of the plot is not yet known, but Mayor Lionheart had secured the previously affected mammals in order to prevent a public panic."

That ought to provide a little cover for that idiot Lion, Bogo thought. "As for the most recent incident, it appears that the mammal in question, a Jaguar, was dosed in order to go 'savage' in order to attack our new officer, Judy Hopps, who was investigating the case. She was injured, but is now in hospital and is expected to recover."

Bogo paused to let all that sink in. 

"So there was nothing to the rumor that there was some form of spontaneous reversion to predatory savage ways?"

"No. And I'd like to find out where that particular idea came from." Bogo looked out over the crowd of reporters who themselves were looking around to try to figure out where it had started from.

"Like I said, this was a deliberate series of chemical attacks on otherwise peaceful, law-abiding citizens, in order to create division and mistrust. And while I can respect the confidentiality of sources, I'm afraid the plotters have now used you to spread that fear to their own ends, so any help in our investigation will have to rely on your individual voluntary support." 

Bogo didn't expect much from that, suspecting very anonymous sources for everything so far.

"Do you have any suspects or leads to who might be behind this?"

"I can't discuss an on-going investigation, other than to say that no public agency or office is above scrutiny." Perhaps he'd said too much, or maybe not. The odds are even that it might scare a certain someone into a new rash action. That there was this news leak about Lionheart's lock up so soon after the Manches incident suggested a premature step two in the initial plot, not realizing that he had already solved the puzzle.

"So, are you saying that someone in city government might be behind this?"

"Too soon to say, but no one is above suspicion." 

"Does that include you and the ZPD?" 

"If there is any doubt raised about the honesty or fitness of myself or of the ZPD as a whole to investigate, I'm prepared to yield the investigation to outside authorities."

"And what about Officer Hopps? Why would a rookie cop be in the middle of such an important case?"

"The truth of the matter is that she revealed that it was an important case. It was her diligent efforts that discovered that a simple missing mammal, one of the effected predators, was so much more." 

Then, suspecting that the newsies were going to try to press for more questions that he was ready to answer, Bogo rather pointedly ended the discussion. 

Turning to Lionheart, "You'll need to pull together everything you have on the containment effort. It couldn't have been cheap or simple, and there could be some particular hoof prints on it somewhere. And don't even think about covering up anything, and I mean anything. I'll get a couple detectives in to 'help' you on all that."

Lionheart made a particularly pained expression at that, but nodded. "Thanks, not for my sake, but for the city's"

"Ultimately, it will be Hopps we'll have to thank." 

Meanwhile.

"Finn, where are you? We had a date!"

"Hey, dummy. I'm with the Bunny cop. At Z-Central."

"Busted again?"

"No! Central Hospital. She got chewed by a Jaguar."

"What?!"

"She was lookin' for you. Tryin' to find Emmitt the Florist. Know he's been missin' since we saw him last." 

"What?"

"Long story short. Someone's been zappin' preds with crazy juice, makes 'em go 'savage'. The Mayor's been keeping it on the down low 'till now."

"Shit! Yet another reason to hate on us. And I bet if Honey ever hears about it, she'll make it part of her damned sheep conspiracy."

"For sure, especially as she might be right for a change. Doug Ramsis was skulkin' around when the Jag' went boom. It was Manches, the black Jag', he was the driver for Emmitt, and a witness for the Bunny Cop to check out."

"Damn. What happened to him?"

"Dunno. Last I heard, he was still out in the bush. Wish you were there instead of me."

"What could I have done?"

"More than me. An' I wouldn't have seen what I saw. But I'm with her now, could use some help." 

"Yeah, I hear ya."

Finnik looked over at the still unconscious Bunny. Now that the dust was settling, it was clear how important her investigation was and that he had helped. Moreover, the Big Bull knew it and was willing to acknowledge it. A massive first for his troublesome past with the ZPD. Still wish Wilde had been there. He would've handled everything much better, including this damn hero status. 

About an hour later.

"ZPD non-emergency line. How can I help you?"

"Got a tip on the Ram, Doug Ramsis, was involved in the Hopps thing."

"Yes? What can you tell me?"

"A buddy of his just bought him a ticket for the out of town express. It won't be leaving for a bit yet, so he's waiting in the Snarlbuck's in the main terminal. And he just got sheared, so he's wearing a Def Bat hoodie."

"Anything else?" 

"Naw, and good luck."

Well, that was a particularly satisfying good deed for the day. Knowing everyone, including everyone who that obnoxious Ram has pissed off recently, finally paid off. And sort of made up for the nagging feeling that Nick still had in him for hearing about the Bunny Cop's misfortune. Not that he owed her or anything. 

"Hey, Officer Toot Toot."

"Wilde?" Judy, especially in her drug and fatigued state, half-remembered the obnoxious Fox. "Why are you here?"

"Guilt."

Judy could only cock her ears in question.

"While you don't make a good first impression, got to admit you're at least trying to make the world a better place. Isn't that what you said at some point? Well, Finn told me how far you're willing to go for it." And he gestured at the medical hardware that surrounded her. 

"Uhm. Didn't intend to go quite that far..." Judy trailed off.

Nick could tell she was worried, and it didn't take three guesses. "You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

"And why would you care? One less cop on the beat..."

That brought Nick up short. After a moment, "Yeah, I deserve that. But you've proved you're more than naive wishful thinking." And as he glanced at the hardware again, more to himself, "So much more."

Even in her current condition, Judy could make out that last bit and tired not to smile. "On the other paw, I'll be up and about soon enough and end your paw-sicle hustling ways." Or so she hoped. The initial prognosis on her left arm was not all that reassuring.

"Hah. As I previously mentioned, I've got all my paperwork in order."

"Except for the food production, food inspections, and the handling of bio-hazard waste food items, and the various taxes? Especially since you haven't filed any personal or business income for way too many years." 

"Oh. So you've been doing your research." Nick was genuinely surprised at that, especially the taxes. 

"And with your record, I suspect any attempts to cover those requirements retroactively won't fly." Was that just a bit of sympathy in her tone? "But it's those taxes that are going to be the real liability." Nope, there was the cop, keen on the bust.

"So, like the old time mobsters, I'm going up the river over taxes?" Nick tried to make it a joke, but didn't feel it.

"Only if Revenue ever connects the dots." Judy mused. "And they are more keen on simply getting what they're owed, especially if there is a good faith effort to pay them. Can't raise the cash from a cell." 

Was she giving him a way out? "So what gives? Some kind of extortion? Keeping me on some kind of hook?"

"No." Judy looked away. "Just an honest chance." She looked back at him. "Finnik told me a lot about Foxes in Zootopia. Including how the ZPD handles them. And I can't be that kind of cop."

Nick was a bit startled by that. "You're not giving up on what must have been a life-long dream for you to have been so driven? I mean, I don't know of many mammals who'd go the distance like you did."

"What, not go back to Bunnyburrow and become a carrot farmer?" Was that another shot? Or was that a bit of a smirk there? "I can't make the world a better place hoeing weeds."

Nick cocked his head. Was she playing with him? 

"I'm going to try to be a better cop. More keen on justice rather than an abusive or arbitrary application of the law."

"Careful there. Or next you'll be declaring you're for truth and the Zootopian way as well. You already looked good in tights, but a cape might be a bit much."

"Har, har." She was definitely smirking. "I'm hoping Chief Bogo will finally take me seriously, so I think I have a chance to make a real difference for the city."

"Soooo, you planning to top breaking the case of the century?" 

"Or just set an example for what a good cop ought to be." 

"They'll never stand the shock."

Judy only half-smiled at that. "That wasn't why I took the job, though..." 

There was a long pause. Then Judy gave Nick a rather studied look. "A thought. If I'm going to be the brightest and best for the city, I'll need to learn an awfully lot more about it. And according to Finnik, you'd be a perfect native guide for me during my recovery."

"Finn's full of it too. Besides, being an old fart, he knows more of the history than I do, an awful lot of been there and done that."

Judy's face pinched just a bit. "He knows a lot, but he's not much of a social mammal, and doesn't really like me. Helped more out his own sense of duty."

"That's him. Was there for me when I was young and stupid, but more because He couldn't stand to see another Fox screwed over like he'd been. But there's his own kind of loyalty in there somewhere. I'll bet he'd be ready to put himself on the line for you if you asked, even as he snarled at you the whole time."

Judy had to smile at that. "But what he said about you is that you know everyone, and that is really what the city is made of. And, I suspect, he thought you might have some fun with the little hick Bunny." And she fluttered her eyes and cocked her head just so. 

"Or that I'd be bored out of my mind." Nick said, trying to spoil the moment. She was Bunny cute, but he wasn't a prey-chaser. But there was something to be said about some entertainment value in showing the country girl around the sights. 

"Okay. So when you're back together enough to get around, its a date."

Judy hesitated, then burst out in laughter, though had to stop herself, least she pop a stitch somewhere, then explained. "If my Father heard that I was 'dating' a Fox, he'd just explode!" Then she tried to be more serious through a new round of giggles, "And thinking of that, you'd better leave pretty quick, as an avalanche of Bunnies ought to be coming in shortly." 

"Can't have a Bunny Blast, or would it be a Coney catastrophe, can we?" And Nick headed out the door with a salute and wink. Yeah, this could be fun.

*Borrowed from Selaxes' "Cry for the Children" and related stuff

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes further, was thinking in terms of Nick being the street wise unofficial guide/investigative source/snarky foil to Judy on the mean streets of Zootopia's underbelly. Or something like that


End file.
